callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Austria
The (German: Republik Österreich) is a country featured in the Call of Duty and Call of Duty: Classic level Dulag IIIA, the Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts level Braunau am Inn, the Call of Duty: Black Ops III zombies map Der Eisendrache, and as the nationality of two characters in the Nazi Zombies mode in Call of Duty: WWII. It was annexed to Nazi Germany during the second world war. Events of Call of Duty: Black Ops III Werfen, Austria is the location of Group 935's launch facility and mission control center for their rockets inbound to Griffin Station on the Moon. Griffin Castle, which was once an old castle, was retrofitted to become Group 935's mission control and launch facility sometime during World War II. However, the castle was built upon an ancient burial site, with many of Group 935's inhabitants at the castle becoming infected by the recently discovered Element 115 found beneath the castle. After WWII "Tank" Dempsey's cryo chamber was taken by the Germans, the young versions of "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen give chase to the Germans in a stolen Giant Robot they obtained from Group 935's base of operations, Der Riese. However, the Giant Robot is destroyed after a German soldier fires a Panzerschreck at it, rendering it useless. After following the Germans on foot, they arrive at Griffin Castle, which is now crawling with dozens of the infected. However, they arrived too late as WWII "Tank" Dempsey is blasted off to the Moon via rocket. While at the castle, Richtofen was contacted by Dr. Groph, the head of Griffin Station. Richtofen masqueraded as his older self, whom in which he previously murdered. However, Groph becomes suspicious of his actions and declares he is an imposter after seeing him with Group 935's enemies. The four eventually managed to force WWII Dempsey's rocket to crash-land back at the castle, much to Groph's annoyance. Groph then expresses his anger by activating a failsafe, making it so the four couldn't come near the cryo chamber. After awakening a ghost Keeper and helping it regain its physical form, the Keeper teleports to the Moon and brings back the MPD, but as a result, the Keeper becomes corrupted. After battling and defeating the Keeper, Groph expresses his extreme anger, saying he has no choice but to destroy the castle itself. However, Richtofen uses the Summoning Key he obtained earlier to activate a countdown, launching several missiles to the Moon, ultimately shattering it and destroying Griffin Station. After approaching WWII Dempsey's capsule, Richtofen reveals his plan to the others, with him using the Summoning Key to preserve their future selves' souls. After young Dempsey shuts down the life support for his older self, Richtofen collects his soul with the Summoning Key. Events of Call of Duty: WWII In the Nazi Zombies mode, both Marie and Klaus Fischer originate from Austria. Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Locations